


Family reunited

by Ryuu_boii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Kakashi is a senju, Kakashi is married, M/M, One Shot, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_boii/pseuds/Ryuu_boii
Summary: Kakashi is finally reunited with his family after way too many years. But its not the family you are thinking of. Kakashi Hatake is finally Kakashi Senju Uchiha.Sorry i can't do a summary ...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Family reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He is my brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486963) by [Aihpos7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aihpos7/pseuds/Aihpos7). 



> Yo! This is a short one shot because it came to be when I read the story He is my Brother by Aihpos7. Please go check out their story because it is really awesome and well written. Leave a comment if you have any questions I'd be happy to answer.   
> "text" - Speaking   
> Italics - Thinking  
> Enjoy reading   
>  ~Ryuu

“Let’s go you guys!!”

“Shanaro!!”

“Yeah!!”

Both hands were able to touch Kaguya, the moon goodness. Kakashi watched his students with a proud look in his sharingan eyes. _You have all grown so much. Sasuke reminds me of Dara Naruto is like Aniki. And Sakura is like Rin and Tsunade combined. Haha I really love you guys!_

All at once pieces of stone came from the ground and started surrounding kaguya encasing her. They all started falling toward the ground likely Kakashi was able to catch them with Susanoo. Naruto ran to where black Zetsu was pinned he picked him up than throw him with all his might towards Kaguya. Then he ran to where his team was.

“We did it we actually did it!!” Naruto cheered

“I can’t wait to go home and show- Wait! How are we gonna get out of here!!?” Sakura exclaimed. Naruto's face just dropped than he began to freak out, “Oh Shoot!! Your right what are we gonna do?!” Not one second further they were standing in front of the Sage of Six Paths.

“You’re…” Naruto said. The sage nodded, “Yes. I brought bake the previous Kages from the afterlife to bring you back. Excellent job on saving the world.” Kakashi looked around searching for something or someone.

“I really made a mess of the shinobi world.” Obito said looking at Kakashi. “At least we get to say goodbye as friends and not enemies” Kakashi smiled softly at Obito.

“Kakashi I told Naruto to become the hokage, but I meant the Nanadaime, You Kakashi will be the Rokudaime. It seems like being Hokage runs in your blood.” Kakakshi looked at Obito shocked. “H-how did y-you?” Obito just laughed, “Hahaha Kakashi I knew for a long time it’s not that hard to figure out why you hide your face. You look so much like Nidaime.”

Kakashi chuckled lightly “You’re right about that.” Then a light light came and engulfed Obito. “I guess I have to go now I kept Rin waiting long enough.”

“Do you have an excuse ready?” Kakashi asked with a little sarcasm. “I told her I was helping you.” Kakashi looked down, “I see.” _Thank you Obito._

Kakashi eyes swirled back to the original black they were before. He fell back slightly lucky Sakura caught him.

“Kakashi-sensei your eyes.” Sakura looked into both of his eyes. “Yea today marks the end of Kakashi Of the Sharingan.” Kakashi than turned to the sage and asked, “Do you know where Madara, Hashirama and Tobirama are? _What does he want with those three? His three students thought_

The sage just smiled softly while moving out of his way so he could see all the people he asked for. They were all looking at him except for Madara who was on the ground. Hashirama and Tobirama smiled while motioning for him to come over.

Kakashi slowly took one step one right after another before breaking into a sprint. Not caring if everyone was watching him. He threw himself at the other two before breaking down.

“Shh shh… It’s okay ototo.” Both Hashirama and Tobirama said comforting their youngest brother. Everyone was staring shell-shocked, Until Naruto broke it. “W-wait what is going on!?” He yelled. “Kashi, you might want to introduce yourself.” Hashirama said lightly.

“Yea okay.” Slowly he unlatched himself from the other two. Standing up and turning around to face the people looking at him weirdly that included his students, the Buiju, and His sensei.

“Hey guys…Umm…” Kakashi didn’t know where to start. He just left it for a few minutes.

“Oh, my goodness Kashi.” Suddenly Someone was in front of him pulling down his mask. Everyone gasped when they saw the red lines on his face. Kakashi turned towards Madara so fast he probably got whiplash, “What the hell, Dara!” Madara just shrugged “You were taking so long.”

“Kakashi Hatake, What the hell is happening?” Minato asked looking at his youngest student

“Actually… My Name isn’t Hatake. My name is Kakashi Senju Uchiha…” Everyone was silent for a few second while Kakashi just shifted awkwardly.

“WHAT!!!” Naruto yelled loudly. Sasuke looked confused, “I get the Senju part, but why Uchiha?”

Kakashi just smiled in his direction. Before reaching around his neck to grab a necklace. The necklace hand a black ring hanging from it. A single gasp sounded from behind him he turned around to face the direction of the sound. “Y-you kept it?” Surprisingly it was Madara who said it. Before he reached into his own pocket and pulled out an identical ring.

“What the hell!? You’re married? To Madara?!” Minato yelled looking at the identical ring.

Kakashi just chuckled in his direction. “Yes I-” He was silenced by a pair of lips touching his own. His eyes widen before he kisses back. Meanwhile Tobirama and Hashirama laugh at looks of the people around them. Before a light appears around the four Kages and Madara. Kakashi and Madara look at each other before hugging their family tightly. “I love you guys.” Kakashi says before he looks over at Minato and Naruto saying their goodbyes.

“We love you too Kashi.”


End file.
